


あぁもうダメ

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *灵感来源火老师的天使了见设定*自设良多，包含大量男性向内容





	あぁもうダメ

柔软的翅膀从他的背后展开，那白色是令人惊叹的无暇。  
游作憧憬这位天使向来已久，他是没有料想到自己竟有机会将手覆上天使的后背，用指尖细梳其凌乱的羽毛。自百年前有幸在天界与地狱界的谈判会上与其相识起，恶魔对天使的执念便深植心中。  
名为鸿上了见的天使已经成年了，但是他的种族优势使他看起来仍像一个少年，特别是和藤木游作站一起的时候——从外貌上完全看不出他比后者年长许多。折合成人类的年龄来计算，游作不过才十六岁。然而恶魔的血统让他的看起来身体精实，常年袒露在外的肌肉匀称，绷起的身材曲线昭示着他战力不俗。这一点在他展露战斗形态，即化身为playmaker的形象时，尤其明显。  
像他这个年龄段的恶魔，通常不是在专门的学校上课，就是去地狱界里混四恶道，好在他有一个负责任的监护人，所以藤木暂时还没有沦落为众多混混的一员。当然，他勉强维持出勤率的很大一部分原因，是隔壁全宿制高等学院里的那位天使。最开始的时候，他是想偶尔翻个墙去偷瞄那么几眼也很好，后来这事败露，天使不但没介意他的偷窥，甚至与他更进一步。  
那所谓的更进一步，也不过只是牵牵小手，偶尔打个啵之类的。在此需澄清，并非是鸿上不愿意与他更加亲密，而是身为恶魔的藤木实在容易害羞。第一次被天使偷吻后，整个人犹如熟透了那般连脖子都红了，翻墙回学校的时候甚至不太利索，连再见都没来得及说便落荒而逃。  
倒是那整日颂经念诗弹琴的鸿上更放得开，后来还拉着恶魔练习舌吻，刺激得藤木转身就直接流鼻血了。  
按理来说，以他们这个进展速度，估计过个百年才可能发展到本垒——如果那场事故没有发生的话。  
当时正值实习期间，天使下凡驱魔，藤木刚好放了暑假也去人界找他。或许是因为即将与小男朋友见面，鸿上在深山的车站里等得想法活络，一门心思全在想着如何同男朋友在人间体验生活，他竟未留意到身后攒动的黑影与飘入鼻间的诡异花香。  
十多分钟后，藤木在空无一人的站台下车，便立刻察觉到不远处树林里暴动的能量。他心下一紧，迅速寻过去，沿着一路破碎的白色布片，最终在一片树林包围的空地里看到正被低劣魔物亵渎的天使。  
往日里与他浅笑或是自顾吟唱的那张嘴里，被触手粗暴地伸进去，连呻吟都发不出来。胯间松破的布料下尽是乱动的触肢，还有身上也有触手在动着，黏糊的魔物的体液几乎涂抹到天使身体的每一处，过量的淫液使这里的空气闻起来也充满腥甜味道。  
藤木觉得自己从来没有这么暴怒，那可憎的光景进入他的视线还没有两秒钟，来自血统深处的暴虐因子便苏醒过来。愤怒让他记不清自己是如何瞬间进入战斗状态，又是如何将触手砍下，回过神的时候，他已经紧紧地将失神的天使搂在怀里，周围只剩下血泊中还在抽搐着的魔物断肢。  
他的天使身上残留着被凌辱过的痕迹，尽管昏迷未醒，但是身体却不停地颤抖，泪水从紧闭着的双眼流下。他把鸿上抱去溪流边，借着月光将他身上的浊液洗净，再从自己的旅行箱里拿了毛巾裹住他。  
鸿上这才慢慢转醒，看清楚抱着自己的人是藤木之后便紧紧地搂了回去。热度从紧贴着的肌肤上传来，天使意识到自己是如此地渴望着安慰、希冀着他的恶魔能够将那些龌龊的痕迹盖去，“游作……”  
恶魔也抱紧他，应声在他的眼皮上落下一吻，“对不起，是我不好，我来得太晚……”  
后悔内疚痛苦的神色出现在游作的脸上，鸿上抬手抚开他眉心的沟壑，异样的光浮现在天使的眼底，“游作。”  
他再一次欲言又止地呼唤着恶魔的名字，紧接着空间传送的魔法自他手心而出，下一秒，他们出现在一个铺着地毯的卧室里，仍是维持着先前的姿势。但是游作很快发现不对劲的地方，他怀里的人似乎越来越痛苦，朝下看去，天使的腹部竟然微鼓。他立刻想起书上曾经写的，一些低级魔物繁衍后代的方法就是往宿主体内注卵，吸收宿主的力量之后，极小的卵会涨到近鸡蛋大小，排出体内不久后便会破壳而出。  
本来这个过程需要一周左右，但是鸿上身为高阶天使，灵力充沛，不消多时便将那些魔卵喂得饱满，连自己下腹也一同鼓起来。  
内腔被卵顶得太涨了，鸿上也想将其排出体外，便叫恶魔先转开头，自己靠在床边用手指拉开后穴。但是生疏的手指竟不小心将卵又朝深处顶了几分，那酸涨感令他连呻吟都憋不住。初次做此事的手指笨拙得很，插来插去也没让卵出来半分，倒是恶魔被他断断续续的呻吟喘息勾得无法忍耐，忍不住回头看去。  
只见，天使一手搭在床边，一手从后面探入穴内，双腿以大开的姿势蹲着，上半身成紧绷地弓起。还有无色的汁水顺着他的手指滴下来，淫液将那块地毯都浸得一小块深色。  
鸿上抬头正迎上恶魔火热的目光。  
“我……我可以帮帮你吗？”  
天使虽然有些害羞，但还是点头允许了。恶魔便到他身边，伸手把他带进自己怀里，一边细细地吻他，一边低声说道，“会痛的，我…我尽量快一些，你忍耐一下。”  
“没关系，痛也没关系……太涨了…难受。”鸿上拉着他的手朝自己的后穴探去，恶魔的手无师自通地握上他的软尻揉搓，手指试探性地浅插进去，再朝两边拉开。  
随着重力的作用，他的指尖感受到温热的卵正滑下来。但或是因为天使的能量纯净又充沛，卵被喂得有些规格超常。虽然卵已稍微探出头，但是却没有顺利出来，而是顿在那出口处。鸿上闷哼了几声，身体没忍住一个痉挛，竟又将魔卵吃回穴内。那卵缩回穴里的时候还顶到他的前列腺，天使原先痛苦的呻吟一下子变味了，甚至连软下的阴茎也勃起。  
恶魔顿时醋意大起，握着他的尻肉不由分说地朝两边掰开，穴口被极大地拉开，一个晶莹剔透的魔卵自他尻穴产下，滚落在一旁的地毯上。那正是吸收了天使纯净之力的魔卵，游作看得火大，但是手上正事要紧，不方便分神将那卵抹杀。  
有了第一个卵的经验，后面几个卵的产下便顺利很多，天使虽然还时不时地痉挛着，但是握紧他屁股的那双手力度也不曾放松，饱胀的腹部终于消下去了。  
“还有吗？”游作不确定地问道，他的手指戳了两个指节进去，没有碰到异物。  
“唔……我感受一下，”天使半支着身子，一手不确定地摸着自己的腹部，面上神色疑惑，但手还是用力地按下去了，顿时他的身体便抖了一下，“里面……还有一个，”他说着又露出了那种隐忍爽感的表情，“好像，卵已经破了。”  
卵破，便意味着里面的魔物幼崽会出来，以鸿上的神情来分析，很可能那新生的小触手碰到了什么不妙的好地方。游作又急又气，托着天使的小屁股示意他直立起上半身。而后手指长驱直入，终于在整个中指都没入的时候指尖感受到了正坠出的魔卵，他赶紧再次将手中的尻肉拉开。但是鸿上的面色却越来越奇异，眼睛里几乎是盛满了春水，最后没忍住地小声喘着，“它、它在挠我……呃啊、”  
恶魔气得纹身都发起亮光来，好在那最后一颗卵在他暴怒之前乖乖出来了，破了一条缝的卵里伸出一条白色的触肢来。  
“我来销毁它们，可以吗。”游作附在他耳边，虽是问句却是不容拒绝的态度。但是天使没听清楚他的话，只是本能地搂着他索吻，舌头进来顶着他的上颚，交缠几分再极色情地将溢出的唾液全数咽下。恶魔在这喘息的间隙里，将问题重复了一遍，但是鸿上摇了摇头。随着天使一个响指，几道白焰飞速地出现吞噬魔卵，而后又消失在空中。  
“这种事情不劳、不劳你费心。”天使再一次搂紧他接吻，舌头贪得无厌地摩擦着他的口腔，搅得二人都津液直流，甚至连恶魔嘴角的唾液也被天使一并舔去。往常多少矜持的天使此刻将身体粘上他，下胯不自觉地小幅度摩擦着，那对纯洁颜色的翅膀，衬得更加色情。  
游作按着他的后脑将这无休止的接吻暂停，“你怎么了？”  
“要亲亲。”鸿上说着便又想往前，但恶魔只给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻。  
“天使也有发情期吗？”  
鸿上终于意识到自己的异样，他先是疑惑地停止了肉体摩擦的行为，紧接着又有点害羞地伸手摸向尻处，好半会才后知后觉地感觉到一手的淫液和身体内部逐渐强烈的欲望。天使没有发情期，但是那低阶魔物的体液催情效果极佳，使他的身体开始淫荡起来。  
关于对付催情魔药的经文是高年级的天使才学得到的，非常不巧的是鸿上在下学期才会接触到这块内容，而专业主攻击科的恶魔也不知道该怎么缓解这种症状。  
两人抱在一起商量了一会，天使还是忍不住败下阵来，乞求男朋友先帮他缓缓这身体里乱七八糟的欲念。  
未经性爱的恶魔感觉自己鼻血都要流出来了，他又何尝不想与爱慕之人缠绵床笫，但是血液里本性的狂躁令他害怕自己会在欲望的驱使下失控，做出伤害对方的事情。而天使的眼神勾得他心猿意马，再加上对方又开始用舌尖舔舐他的嘴角，游作无法忍耐，便回应了天使的邀请。  
慌乱的吻间，游作伸手摸他屁股，被淫水浸湿的半件校服还搭在天使的腰上，但一点遮羞的意义都没有了。鸿上没有要脱的意思，恶魔自然也不会去扯它。  
平日里这身天使校服就色得很，两条松垮的布片勉强可以盖得住乳头，但是从侧面偶尔还可以看到鸿上的乳头将布料撑起一小块隐秘的空间，这种色情不露骨但是却从举手投足间显尽。再加上校服的下半身竟是高开衩的设计，恶魔有时候在怀疑那里面会不会有一层内裤，还是说就是真空呢？游作有次壮起胆子窥了一眼，鼻血瞬间流下两道。那纯白的校服里面竟然是丁字裤！细白布条勒进天使的股缝里，把周围的尻肉都磨得有些红，但是天使不以为意，还直接撩起校服让恶魔看了个仔细，甚至作势要脱下内裤。  
当时没脱的内裤这次也不用脱，那一小块布料早就不知道飞去什么地方了，湿透的半件校服里面完全是真空的，入手又湿又滑。  
手指进入他的穴里顺得很，天使撑着他的肩膀立起身子，再拿手握住他的阴茎对准自己的尻穴。恶魔将软穴再一次拉开，好让自己涨得生疼的阳物顶进去。也许因为是刚刚才产完卵的缘故，他的穴又湿又热，淫水浸得阳具滑溜溜，操起来一点阻力都没有。  
恶魔这是第一次做爱，根本无法抵抗这会吸又淫软的穴，处男的阴茎在被完全吃进去的那一刻就很没面子地泄出来了。但好在他天赋异禀，泄过后的阳具也未软下，仍硬邦邦地插在穴里。不知鸿上是真没感觉、还是感觉到了也并未说出，他的面色未改，继续缩在恶魔的怀里等着操。  
虽说刚才看天使求他那架势好像有多饥渴淫荡，但是真正操起来的时候他却乖乖地搂着游作任由顶弄，也不再发骚，头靠在他颈窝，一幅极舒服的姿态，轻哼不断。  
游作没什么经验，也不知道什么诀窍，就双手托着天使的尻，小幅度地抽插着，反正也不需要什么技巧就顶得鸿上脸颊潮红，攀在他肩头的手也紧了紧。  
实际上每一下被操进去的时候，天使都舒服得很，恶魔的阳具有些粗大，但却与他的肉穴相性好得很。爽得下面的小嘴吸个没停，就连阴茎往外退的时候也想用穴肉吸紧。常年禁欲的身体如今已被魔物糟蹋过，这会再被操的时候倒没什么射精欲，只是单纯地觉得内部舒服得很。与男朋友做爱，使他身心皆被满足，原来和心爱之人交合是如此的畅快。  
他抬眼去看游作的表情，发现自己的小男朋友竟然还有几分青涩的害羞，不由得起了坏心，攀着他索吻，故意用唇舌发出很色的水声。结束接吻的时候伸出了舌头去舔恶魔的耳廓，舌头又软又灵活，在外围打了几次转便朝着耳孔钻去，舔得恶魔都发出难耐的叹息。  
得了鼓励的天使愈发振作，靠近些用齿尖轻咬他的耳垂，又吮又舔，黏腻色情的水声击得恶魔兴奋到无法自制。他维持着交合的姿势，竟然堪堪变成战斗形态。连同阴茎在内，整个人都变大了些，身上的纹身亮出光芒。天使不常见他身为playmaker的样子，只是被穴内突然涨大的巨物顶得闭眼直哼哼，睁开眼的时候才迟缓地意识到自己男朋友变得更加成熟的面孔与高大的身材。  
“嗯怎么……突然、哈啊、”天使的穴不太吃下这么大的阳具，整个人有些颤起来，连呻吟都无法忍耐。  
恶魔也手足无措，他想要控制身体变回普通的形态，却没有实现。过度的兴奋让他的身体不听使唤，身后一对薄翼张开来将天使围着，营造出一个旖旎又暧昧的昏暗空间。  
虽说一开始腹内涨得要命，但稍加适应之后，鸿上觉得不适感逐渐退去，取而代之的竟然是欲求不满的酥麻。被遮去光源的空间里，游作的纹身更加耀眼，天使一手搂着恶魔的脖子，一手去摸他的纹身，用不大但是清晰的声音说了一句可以动了。  
于是恶魔遵得他的命令，握着天使的小屁股缓慢地插了两下，穴内汁水被插得滋哒作响，动了几下都顺利得很。他便加快速度，细细浅浅地摩擦着，偶尔将怀中人抱高，再猛地放下，操得天使都呻吟渐高。  
四恶道常说的几大美事之一便是做爱，游作也是到今天才算明白这是怎么一回事。比起从连接处源源不断相融的能量流，心理上这种连接着的满足感更大几分。  
他忍不住用鼻尖去蹭动对方的鼻尖，那是恶魔独有的示好方式，他平日里不常做这种兽性极强的动作，但事到如今，身体的本能占据了上风。游作甚至想用利齿撕破对方的侧肩，留下具有领地权意味的咬痕。他的牙齿在那处轻轻磨了几下，多少理智还提醒着他不可越界，而天使却抱紧他，用充满诱惑的声音对他低语，“想咬吗？”  
请咬吧，我不介意。  
难怪天使的吟诵具有极高的攻击性，恶魔在被美色迷惑之下不合时宜地想起这点，他犹豫了半天最终还是收起獠牙，用舌尖舔舐刚才被他几乎咬破的皮肤。  
“等以后，”他喘着气对天使解释，“我更强的时候，再咬你。”  
“为什么？”天使握着他的小臂自己动着身体配合他顶操的频率。  
恶魔似乎觉得有点羞于启齿，好半响没说话，只是专注地操穴，在天使不断追问的目光里才挤出一句话，“我…我还没有买戒指……求婚的时候，都应该要有的。”  
鸿上了见一开始没听清楚他在低声解释什么，想明白的那瞬间连眼睛都瞪大了些，身体比大脑先行一步，天使柔软的肢体紧紧缠上去。  
“啊啊、游作…游作……”  
白色的翅膀也躁动起来，恶魔甚至感觉到从自己的翼膜上传来羽毛挠过的触感。天使学着他先前的动作，用鼻尖蹭回来，蹭得他满鼻腔都是天使独有的气息。  
后穴里的阳具也大受鼓舞地动着，借着淫液的润滑一下一下地深入，将先前被触手亵玩的痕迹都抹去，一直捅到深处未经踏足的处女地、阳物这才满意地稍微退出些，再不容抗拒地操进来。  
前列腺被反复顶弄以及深处被侵犯的感觉叫天使爽得下腹紧绷，性快感浸没他，但是却不是即将射精的快乐，而是自内部某处传来的饱满的愉悦感。他有点分不清自己是即将高潮，还是正在高潮着，总之被操的感觉让他不太能想太多，只是一味地索取更强烈的快乐。  
Playmaker的身体力量在这交合里优势尽显，若换做哪个人类来做这种激烈的运动，估计早就没体力了，但是恶魔的身体素质令他不知疲惫。  
鸿上了见这时候哪像个天使，淫态毕露，情热湿靡粘着恶魔做爱，鼓励对方一次次地操进来。他的内部好热，是即将融化的热、是雌伏雄性的热、是爱意喷涌的热。就好像他俩本来就应合为一体，这份高热如焰似火，烧得连种族的边界都模糊尽。  
他无法再思考其他事情，任由恶魔一次次地撞进来，直到精液射在自己的内里。淫渴的尻穴对这个喜欢得很，缠紧着榨精，绞上去求着再多一点。  
情乱意迷之中，恶魔把他抱回床上，让他抱着枕头趴好再开始第二回交媾。  
时间在这一刻失去踪迹，谁也没留意到底做了多久。最后恶魔射进去精液多得溢出来，吸收了对方魔力的天使面色红润，主动用嘴舔干净恶魔软下的阴茎，然后乖乖被抱去浴室洗澡。由于射入量过大，清理也颇费功夫，没等清理结束，他们又做了一轮。恶魔让他坐在洗漱台上，拉起他细细长长的腿再一次把自己的阳具埋进去。  
在淫乱的交合中，天使逐渐昏睡过去，甚至连沐浴后游作为他烘干头发也未将他从好梦里惊醒。  
第二日，鸿上先醒过来，大脑停了好一会才看清楚自己正躺在游作的怀里，他的男朋友这会已经变回了普通的形态，未发光的纹身有点像什么部落的符号，衬得他一丝不挂的上半身更加性感。天使用目光描摹着恶魔的面容，他想在对方紧闭的嘴唇上留下一吻，但是考虑到这样肯定会惊醒他于是作罢。  
许是由于他热切的目光，恶魔阖上的眼皮抖了几下睁开来，还带着没睡醒的困意亲了亲他的头顶，而后便被天使拉下浅浅地留下一吻，“早安。”

 

End


End file.
